


Thargelia

by Garecc



Series: Of Immortals [20]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Gen, Light Angst, Separations, Sibling Love, Siblings, So therefore, The fesival celebrating Artemis and Apollo's birth is called Thargelia and takes place may 24/25, birhday fic, cakes, meg brings apollo a cake its the sweetest thing she has ever done, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garecc/pseuds/Garecc
Summary: Apollo is still mortal when the 25th of May rolls around. He's still mortal when he turns 4613. This is the first birthday he's spent without Artemis and Leto in millennia. He doesn't have any presents.Artemis is still stuck on Olympus when the 7th of Thargelion rolls around. She is alone when she turns 4613. This is the first birthday she's spent without Apollo in millennia. None of this is fair.Thanks toFlightfoot on tumblrfor betaing!





	Thargelia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youurelovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youurelovely/gifts).



> so I know it's late but also I POSTED A LETOIDE BIRTHDAY FIC yall better ENJOY THIS SHIT ASKJDKLASDHKLJDFSD

If someone had asked Apollo why he didn't mention it was his birthday, he would have said that he hadn't realized. That between mortals using the wrong calendar, and the quest and everything, he had lost track of time and didn't realize that he turned 4613. He would have said it didn't bother him, and that he had had so many birthdays over the years they truly didn't matter anymore. What was another year in eternity?

But, if he were being truthful he would admit he didn't want to think about what day it is. That it hurt to know that he was spending it alone and mortal. Without Artemis, the one he shared the day with. Or Hermes to somehow mess up the party, or a grand ambrosia cake. Or any sort of celebrations.

That for millennia, the world had celebrated and cheered for his existence. For his brilliance. For him.

He had been counting the days for months. Hoping against all odds that maybe, just maybe Zeus would make an exception and possibly allow Artemis to visit him. Allow him that comfort. 

But nothing was sent. No sisters magically appeared in front of him with party streamers and smiles. No gifts. No party. Nothing.

This was his first birthday for  _ millennia  _ he was spending without Artemis.

The first birthday for millennia he was spending without Leto, his mother.

Without Hermes. His best friend.

Without even the muses, some of his closest friends though forever.

This was the first birthday in many, many years where he felt truly, truly alone on.

Even his past birthdays as a mortal he hadn't spent like this. Way back when he was in Laomedon's service he and Poseidon had celebrated it, and the time after that Admetus had given him several lavish gifts.

And it wasn't as if they could stop and celebrate or anything, he would have been selfish for expecting that. This quest took focus, and there wasn't time to throw a party, or get gifts, or anything really.

But it still hurt to know that under any other circumstances he would be on Delos with a grand celebration in his and Artemis's names. To their continued existence. 

When Apollo woke up on May 25th, the first thing he thought was that it was his birthday. 

The entire day, he just wanted to point out "hey it's my birthday let me do what I want." 

But he didn't. That would be rude, and might lead to them asking why he didn't say anything.

It was around halfway through the day he slipped up and spilled the tea. He had accidentally mentioned that it was his birthday. Offhandedly, he hadn’t exactly been thinking about what he had been saying. But, as he had expected, questions he had hoped to avoid were thrown at him.

So much for that hope.

But, most distressingly, Meg walked away without a word.  

Apollo hadn't known what to think, was not informing her of his birthday that much of an offense?

From what he remembered of bad mortal movies, maybe it was.

Not long later she came back with a bag, smiling like she had just won the lottery. And knowing Meg, she just might have.

"Close your eyes," she demanded, and of course, Apollo had no choice but to obey.

"Okay, open them!"

Meg held a small cake with golden frosting. Number candles spelling out 4613 on it.

Apollo's mouth was dry, and he had  _ no idea _ what to say.

He hadn't expected this.

He hadn't expected  _ anything _ .

But, as he stared down at the small cake in Meg's hands, Apollo tried not to cry.

Eventually, he managed to speak. "Thank you, Meg." His voice sounded choked up even to him.

He didn't deserve it, but he was truly grateful. 

And well, who was he to turn down cake?

 

~0~

 

Elsewhere, far away on Olympus above New York, Artemis felt miserable.

It was her birthday, and nothing was going well. She was forbidden to leave, forbidden to send gifts, forbidden to send even the simplest message. Not even an easy "Happy Birthday, I love you."  _ Nothing _ .

It wasn't fair! None of this was!

His punishment was far too severe for his supposed 'crime.'

Prophecies don't bring the future! only predict it!

It was so impossibly idiotic to punish him for that reason. 

And now she was alone on her birthday.

Alone on  _ their  _ birthday.

Hermes had come earlier, sat next to her and cut a cake with her. Silver and decorated with intricate deer and a pattern of arrows on the side. They had talked of all manner of things, but his work called and he had to leave.

Having company was nice, but watching Apollo miserable on their birthday hurt in an indescribable way.

A deep piercing ache that felt  _ wrong _ .

She had enough of this. 

He deserved a  _ cake _ , at least. Just  _ something  _ nice to commemorate so many years alive.

She watched as Meg walked out.

Artemis was the goddess of young maidens, so it wasn't exactly difficult to guide Meg to a cake store. And, it wasn't truly interfering. Meg is part of her domain, and she was entirely in her right to lead her there. 

Artemis watched with as much of a smile as she could manage as Meg bought a small golden frosted chocolate cake. She seemed to deliberate over the candles, but eventually selected the correct numbers thanks to only a  _ little  _ divine intervention.

Apollo's smile when he saw the cake was worth any theoretical punishment she may receive for interfering.

And later, when a piece of the cake appeared on the altar in her room, sacrificed to her, she felt happy.

While the frosting was too thick and not  _ nearly  _ sweet enough, and while the cake was a tad too crumbly, it was almost like eating it with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeehaw I'm proud of that ending


End file.
